


Amending the Future

by PhoenixNaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Confessions, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNaye/pseuds/PhoenixNaye
Summary: After coming across a strange cave with an even stranger body of water in the center of it, Merlin and Arthur are shown their future. A rather appalling turn of events really. Sitting against a rock that is very similar to a couch and a pond that projects an unforeseen disaster above the water, the two of them react to Merlin, the show where everyone dies in the end.





	Amending the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur and Merlin see the season finale of Merlin- a funny scene that came to mind.
> 
> Merlin's magic is revealed during this, but I don't go into detail about his reaction or much of anything along those lines. So, if you could just keep in mind that they're really into the show and the most they would say to each other are just short remarks here and there. I kinda fancy that Arthur would maybe like punch Merlin's arm when he first sees the magic but he would quickly and quite literally see everything Merlin's done and going to do for him so his anger would be put on the back burner, for now at least. That’s just what I see for this story though. Enjoy please!

When they had entered the cave for the night, it was to find warmth-happiness-peace even. Just a small corner of the world that would take them away from the harshness of the outside and the weather that was trying to beat any semblance of hope out of them. Now Merlin had sensed something when approaching the cave, but Arthur was all for it, pushing him inside even though he was fussing a bit.

As they ventured deeper inside, they found a very beautiful sight waiting for them. Crystals that lined the wall with a soft glow forcing them to pause and stare in a curious awe at them. As well as a small pond that shined bright and blue, and although jagged rocks were scattered randomly around the pond looking dangerous and sharp much of the cave seemed safe.

A simple yet interesting and quiet place to bundle up from the cold.

They had set about making a fire, having to go back outside to search for dry wood. Merlin had shared a few pieces of crisp bread between them to munch on. It would satisfy the two for a short while as they finished setting up. Although reluctant, Merlin joined Arthur in bathing in the pond, he in turn made Arthur help with washing their clothes’ in the water. Again, he felt something, but it was not in any way a dangerous feeling. It was more like it was pulling them into a serene like calmness.

Arthur commented on the surprisingly warm waters, happy enough to dip his head underneath it.

Merlin was the first to get out in order to wring their clothes dry as much as he could before laying them on a rock close to the fire. He took out his spare clothes, Arthur's too, that he had been fortunate enough to save from the last time they’d traveled. They hadn’t been worn because they were more made for sleeping than fighting in and he had not switched them out.

He began prepping the rabbits that Arthur had caught earlier and not long after was roasting them along with a small amount of soup and pulling some more bread out. With this they would have a comfortable meal and an early night. Arthur busied himself with his sword after coming out of the water, taking care to sharpen the blade seeing as Merlin was busy.

They were dressed in rather thin pajamas, so it was very lucky indeed that the cave was so warm. 

Once the food was done Merlin moved to sit in front of the clear water, he had found a stone that looked more like a chair, a bench even as it was so long. He could sit and rest his back as he ate the food, he’d made all while enjoying the view of the lake. He heard Arthur hum in appreciation of the food before he too stood to come over and sit beside him. 

The pond was very beautiful, and had it stayed still it would have remained so.

The two stopped what they were doing as the water bubbles loudly and a bright white beam shot to the roof of the cave. Arthur picks his sword up from his side where it had been resting, though what he was planning to do with it was lost on both of them. The beam stretches out, making a large ‘V’ like shape filled with white light in front of them. The strange angle of light started to flash before it changed, showing them.

Arthur looked to Merlin who just looked back equally as confused at the sight.

Seconds passed by slowly while they watched themselves on the strange water screen and soon Arthur was lowering his sword and Merlin started picking at his food again. Minutes quickly turned to hours, and darkness turned to light outside but the two hardly moved from there spot. Having to rush to use the bathroom and quickly be updated upon there return. And even going so far as to have the fire moved closer to make it easier for Merlin to cook and reheat the leftovers they had while they watched on. Neither ever venturing too far.

.

.

.

Three Days Later

“Wow.” Arthur breathed out, looking on in shock as a very old Merlin shown on the water screen. Merlin sat beside him and wasn’t looking much better with his mouth hung open and eyes rimmed with red. His hair was poking in all different directions from constantly pulling at it.

The screen had gone back to its original white but still the two of them didn’t move for a long time, aside from Arthur leaning back onto the rock with a pointedly loud huff.

“ _Why_ am I so stupid!” Merlin shouted while pulling at his hair and looking to the light above the pond.

“And Why am I _so_ blind!” Arthur responded with the same energy. They looked at each other, both feeling rather emotional but much angrier at what had been shown.

Merlin rubbed at one of his eyes as he glared at nothing in particular, “I mean why couldn’t I have just ordered Aithusa to go attack Mordred if I knew he was coming for you, not like she could’ve resisted?”

“And whhhhy would I let you leave my side like that when it was so obvious something was wrong!” Arthur grabbed his own head. “You even had tears in your eyes when talking about magic coming back to Camelot, it’s so obvious how could _anyone_ miss that!”

“And why did you die?” Merlin looked to him again, now glaring at him.

“I don’t know!” Arthur shouted back. “Why are you always the one saving the day! This is making it seem like I can’t last a day without you.” He said while waving his hand at the injustice of his character.

“Uhh, you obviously can’t.” Merlin said while jabbing a thumb towards the pond light. “Now look at me, I’m stuck all on my own while you hang out in some lake. Why would you die!” He groaned out.

“Wah! I-I…Hey I’m the one who doesn’t even get to finish my destined goal. I didn’t do anything as the once and future king.” He yelled after fumbling for a minute and shifted to face Merlin, who was already facing him.

“Me too! I failed my other half even after _everything_ I’ve done to try and save you. Everything I did pretty much sealed your fate and now I have to live an eternity with _that_ on my back.” Merlin gave him a look that clearly said he had it worse. To which Arthur just shook his head and leaned back, wanting to argue but knowing it was pointless.

“What should we do then?” Arthur huffed out eventually.

“Well,” Merlin looked up, licking his lips. “Let’s, just not do that.” He said simply, voice raising in some places. Arthur turned towards him ready to retort but Merlin continued. “We’ll just kill Mordred, or you can like not kill his girlfriend.” He drawled out unsure; doubt filled his mind seeing as she was clearly evil.

“And now that I know of your magic, you can stop hiding.” He said with a nod although Merlin tensed visibly beside him.

“Right.” Merlin said stiffly before he leaned forward with a gasp. “I could enchant your armor. I’ve always wanted to but didn’t know how to go about it without you noticing.”

“Awesome.” Arthur nodded, liking the sound of invincible armor. “I can appoint you court sorcerer too.” He said with a self-satisfied look while envisioning Merlin dressed in royal blue robes.

Merlin frowned making Arthur pause. “What about your dad? Morgana would have already turned at this point, but we know what is going to happen to him.” He waved his hand about. “What she and your uncle are going to do to him.” Arthur nodded in return before sighing.

“She’ll be too far gone soon enough and even if we can say her, he’s still going to lose it about the magic… I don’t know if we can change his mind.” He said rather certain his father would never give the thought a chance.

“And Gwen! What about Gwen?” Merlin perked up, grabbing Arthur's shoulder to distract him from the tough subject.

“What about her?” Arthur mumbled.

“Well…Y’know.” He wiggled a bit and motioned to the light they had watched, an image of Merlin holding Arthur showed up as they whispered so softly to each other. A clear indication of many things, to both of them, now evident.

Arthur stares for a second before coughing loudly, followed by several more as his ears tint pink.

“Shut up Merlin.” 

Blushing Merlin turns away and he fist his hands in his pant legs. “I’m just saying. I…” He looks down at his hands. “I do…” He sighs as the words tickle his throat. “love…you. That is to say I have for a good long while now.”

Arthur sits quiet next to him for a full minute before he speaks up. “I’ll talk to her. She’ll understand. You being my other half isn’t something we can ignore now that we…yknow.” He copies Merlin’s gesture towards the pond light. Merlin nods in agreement as silence settles for a short bit before Arthur breaks it again. “A-and me too.” He rushes out. “I do love you as well and not just when I’m…. dying.” He coughed again before finishing.

They looked away from each other, clearly embarrassed and a small touch anxious. However, knowingly or not they both scooted closer to one another, allowing for a warm but awkward air to settle down on them.

“I can’t believe I waited so long to tell you about my magic.” He said suddenly. “I mean the tavern.” He shouted. “I don’t even know where the tavern is.”

Arthur nodded with equal shock. “And I know you don’t! You can’t hold more than two glasses of wine let alone _look_ at anything stronger. “He and Merlin laughed.

“And why is it that you never listen to me, when did _that_ start?” Merlin spoke with a scrunched face but a smile on his lips.

“I pay attention to _everything_ you do. Like how would I not notice that.” Arthur said starting off serious but annoyance pushing into his voice by the end. He snorted while waving his hands. “And what’s up with Morgana anyway?”

“Morgana, what about Kilgharrah?”

“Asshole!” They shouted in unison.

“Uh Merlin you’ve got to go right if you want to go left!” Merlin mocked in a deep and wonky voice the dragon had never made before.

“Merlin I’m on your side, I’ll help you but hold on while I kill the people you try so hard to protect. Meeeh.” Arthur said in an equally annoying voice.

“Oh my god he did!” Merlin throws his head back laughing as Arthur makes funny faces.

“All he talks about is- “

“Dessssstinyyyyyyy!” Merlin hissed, making the other bark out a loud laugh.

“Sorceryyyyyyy.” Arthur hissed back taking on a different tone.

Merlin’s laughs before pausing, “Is that supposed to be Uther?” He says gripping his stomach.

“Yeah…. Sorceryyy.” He says shyly and Merlin sputters out a laugh that has Arthur giving him a lop-sided smile.

“Nice.” Merlin manages. 

Things quiet down again and everything seems fine until a cry comes from the pond light and its showing different scenes they’d already watched. There was Merlin crying over Arthur's body, and then it flashes to Arthur crying and soon switches from Morgana to Gwen and so on. All crying.

“You look stupid ugly.” Merlin choked out at Arthur’s face during one scene who immediately smacked him on the back of the head with an offended ‘hah’.

“Look at you!” He started shoving Merlin and in turn Merlin shoved back until they were wrestling on the ground and filling the cave with laughter from both parties as they play fought.

The ‘V’ light eventually went back into a beam and then sunk into the water which drew the boy’s attention away from one another for a few seconds as they watched the descent of it.

“What was that anyway?” Arthur said from above Merlin, who once he noticed he was being straddled pushed Arthur off.

“Could be a sign. An opportunity.” He said sitting up. “Maybe we’ve been given a chance for a better future.” He shrugged.

“Good. That one sucked.” Arthur said brushing his fingers through his hair.

Merlin nodded in agreement. “Just a bunch of useless pain and suffering.” He mumbled as he stood, after helping Arthur up, they went over to there bedrolls both feeling suddenly exhausted.

“Gods, when’s the last time we slept?” Arthur said stretching his hands above his head, multiple pops and cracks sounding. Merlin did the same and they both let out loud animal like moans as their tense muscles finally worked out all the kinks from sitting for so long.

“Feels like days.” Merlin said around a yawn, his eyes watering. “We’ll deal with it later.” He pretty much fell into his bedroll ignoring Arthur's much louder yawns from behind him.

“Hey, fix the fire.” Arthur said getting into his own bedroll, Merlin groaned at him. “You don’t have to move.”

Merlin looked back at him for a second before with an awkward shrug looked to the fire pit they had made and called for it to ignite after adding more firewood.

“Thank youuu.” Arthur said with a smile and Merlin gave a small one back before sighing.

“Good, we can get things done faster like this.” Merlin hummed, drifting off.

Arthur hummed back in reply, his eyes feeling heavy. “I would’ve figure it out.”

“What?”

“That you have magic.”

“Ha!”

And so, the boys let their minds rest as they went off into a comforting darkness beside one another, safe in the warmth of the cave and the promise of a better tomorrow-

.

.

.

“My _fucking_ uncle!” Arthur growled as his eyes shot open. The furious sound stirring Merlin, as they both sat up with upset faces. “What an ass!” Arthur shouted looking to Merlin.

“The biggest.” Merlin looks just as upset, he and Arthur nodding to one another in agreement.

“Eww and he tries to get with Morgana.” Arthur scrunches his face while Merlin shivers.

“And to think you- “

They did not go to sleep.

Instead they stayed up until early morning, constantly shouting complaints and debating different actions that had been taken. Going back and forth, switching from anger and gratitude. Even when they would lay down it was only to be more comfortable as the conversation took a small pause and then they were talking once more. At times it would seem as though they’d run out of things to say but it was nothing more than a blank moment the two would fill soon enough.

Sleep would _eventually_ come to them, but it was more of there bodies forcing them too due to the exhaustion. Rather than them choosing to drift off.

“Oh my god!”

“I know!”

**Author's Note:**

> We'll Just kill Mordred and like-done! Its not a problem anymore!


End file.
